


Reward

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character(s) of Color, F/M, MC Is Black, MC is not a Virgin, MC of Color, Short Plot with Porn, Yoosung is a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: Good things happen to girls who wait.Just a short little smut story where an experienced and chubby MC rocks Yoosung's world. Because Yoosung deserves to get girls to buss it open for him too. xD





	Reward

Yoosung was being particularly hasty this morning as Karu rushed to gather herself for the day’s plans. It was the first day that they both had off of work for a while now, and Yoosung planned on spending every moment of it with her. 

 

He brushed his hair out of his face with a huff, his eyes focused outside the extravagant condo’s living room window, gazing down at the crystal clear water of the ocean that seemed to stretch out for miles. He’d have to thank Jumin later for being so generous as to let him use one of his homes for the whole day. It would be the perfect place to get Karu to unwind from all the mountains of paperwork and the loads of deadlines from school and work. 

 

“I’m so sorry Yoo-baby,” she cooed as she stepped down from the bedroom area clad in a white bodysuit, high waisted jeans, and a breezy blue, yellow and black patterned jacket. She managed to make the casual attire look heavenly on. The realization made Yoosung blush a bit. 

 

“Do I look okay?” She grinned widely as Yoosung’s eyes finally met hers after subconsciously sizing her up in his mind. She was so beautiful in a way that he had never seen, her light brown skin and her curly hair that framed her cute face so perfectly, her full lips always smiling at him, so soft and sweet. 

 

Yoosung gulped visibly, his cheeks blushing even more. “You look perfect, Karu.” He stammered as he opened the door for her. The warm breezes from outside swayed through her luscious brown curls as she stepped onto the porch, peering down to the waters with a childlike wonder. 

 

Her smile was as bright as the sun as she turned back to him. “What’s the plan for today?” Yoosung couldn’t help but smile back as he took her hand and led her down the steps to the sand. “Ah, that’s for me to know and you to find out!”

 

~~~

By the time they got back inside their beach condo, Karu’s skin glowed from the sun, and the happiness only added to her ethereal glow. She collapsed onto the couch after tugging off her shoes and pants, leaving her in her bodysuit and duster jacket. 

 

“Thank you so much Yoosung, that was just what I needed after being swamped with work for Jumin. And I’m getting plenty of ideas for my school writing final too.” Karu said, curling up into a ball.

 

Yoosung sat beside her, running his hands through her hair, enjoying seeing her so happy. This is all he had ever wanted, all he ever fantasized about every night after his phone calls with her. He was pleasantly overwhelmed by the realization that she was really here and out of everyone else she chose him. Karu blushed deeply under his adoring gaze as she went in for a kiss.

Yoosung marveled at how soft they were and how quickly his body reacted to her. 

 

All the other times they had been together, she was always courteous of his inexperience with girls and him being a virgin, never taking it too fast or too far for him. Her touches were like magic, leaving his body tingling and on edge. He wanted it to go farther tonight. His need to be one with her outgrew his fear of messing up due to his inexperience.

 

He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him. She was throwing off so much heat in between her legs, he felt his bulge grow quickly in response. He groaned out loud when she slowly grinded herself against him, her hips moving in a teasingly slow roll against his. 

 

“Oh fuck, Yoosung.” She moaned against his lips. “ I want you so bad. Can I have you tonight? Please?” Even in the midst of passion she still showed restraint, though it was obvious how hot she was for him from the flushed look in her cheeks and the dim look in her eyes. Yoosung almost grew frustrated and thrust up harshly against her, his hands pushing her by her ass harder against his bulge in response. Fingers worked themselves in a flurry, Karu undoing Yoosung’s pants as he slid the bodysuit to the side to reveal her dripping wet pussy. Her wetness grew, making a mess of his pants as Yoosung took control, his self-confidence surging in his lust. He looked up at Karu, growing more aroused as she looked at him needily. He quickly slid into her, causing her to gasp. His eyes closed together as tried to catch his control, his mind going blank at all the different sensations he felt for the first time ever. Her pussy clenching him so tight, how much wetter and hotter she grew around him. It felt so incredible he thought he might melt. “Yoosung, are you okay?” Karu asked, caressing his cheek. He started to move, his cock pumping deep as he could go into her to savor the feeling. Her sopping wet cunt sucked back at his cock greedily, pulling him back in with every thrust. “God, this feels so good.” He groaned out loud, his hands gripping so hard into her thighs she could feel the bruises form. It was almost as if instinct had taken over him, the way his hips angled up right into her g-spot like that. “Yoosung!” She mewled as he thrust against it repeatedly, reveling in her sharp gasps and moans. He felt her love juices splash as she squirted hard on his cock. She trembled around him, lost in pleasure as she threw her hips against him, marveling at how good everything was feeling. All she could think about was him. His head rested in the crook of her neck as she rode him, and he began kissing and licking at her neck. She clenched around his cock even tighter as she came, her juices soaking him completely. She kept riding him even through her orgasm, not wanting to stop so soon after waiting so long to feel this-waiting so long to make him feel this good. He still thrust into her with the same intensity and fervor.

 

“You’re mine. You’ll always be mine.” He groaned softly in her ear as he grew closer to coming, losing himself further to the feeling. 

 

“Yes Yoosung, I love you. I love you so much. Ah!” She screamed as she came again, this time even harder as he pounded into her. Yoosung felt himself growing even closer to his finish, and it’s like she already knew. She kissed him fiercely before thrusting against him with renewed energy. “Come on Yoo-baby. You can come inside me. Just let it go.” She said breathlessly, sending him over the edge. He shouted out Karu’s name loudly as they rode out his orgasm, his body losing all control. He let out long spurts inside her, Karu moaning as he emptied himself inside her. Karu collapsed against his chest, panting for air.

 

“I think that was definitely good for the first time, don’t you?” Karu giggled between pants.

Karu looked up at Yoosung, who happened to have a very lascivious yet sated grin on his face.

 

“Yeah. Let’s do it again.”


End file.
